SYOC Battle of the Cliques
by with-her-eyes-wide-shut
Summary: After The PC leaves OCD, there is an open spot for the top clique. Watch as two cliques battle it out. SYOC CLOSED
1. SYOC battle of the cliques

**Hello everyone! My name is Elise and I'm doing a clique SYOC. Basically, this takes place after the old clique has left OCD and there is an opening for a new one. **

**The story plan is to have two cliques, each competeing with each other for the top spot of popularity at school. The cliques and all the girls should be in 8th grade.**

**Each clique has room for 4 girls, and I need at least 6 boys as well. Please send them in review form, and then I will PM you to tell you whether your character has been excepted. **

**Here is the form for entering your character.**

****Name: (First, middle, and last)

Nickname (if they have one)

Age: (13-14)

Family:

What father/ mother does: (for a job)

Appearance: ( be very, very specific)

Personality: (Be specific again)

Talent: (Do they have one? If so, what is it?)

What role you would like them to have in the book? ( Only 2 alpha spots, so submit quickly!)

Style:

History: (Who were they before this clique?)

Rate yourself from 1-10 on:

Attractiveness:

Smarts:

How much boys like her:

Style:

Tact:

People smarts:

Notes: (Anything extra that I might need to know)

**In the battle of The Cliques, there will be a way to earn your clique more points, to have the upper hand, etc.**

**For 5 points:**

**Enter a boy**

**For 10 points: **

**Send me some suggestions**

**Create an LBR and send it in**

**For 20 points: **

**Do all of the above, and send in a constructive review for the first chapter.**

*** Points will effect the odds in the clique war, make sure to get some points once you find out what clique you are in!**

**Thanks!**

**~With her eyes wide shut**


	2. Character list so far

**Hey guys! I am so happy, a lot of the characters came in today, and I just thought that I'd let everyone know where we are so far!**

The Iconics:

Alpha: Jasmine Addison Von-Vital, submitted by FrenchAlpha

Beta: Kendall Marie Russo, submitted by AlphaWriter1

Third-in-command: Victoria Sirietta Black, submitted by Maya-Wood4ever

Fourth-in-command: Delilah Rose Casakia, submitted by casakia

Chanel #4:

Alpha: Chloe Anise Frasier, submitted by Jena-Paige150

Beta: Emaline Jade Eatherly, submitted by emmie113

Third-in-command: Elise Josette Ryan, submitted by BSlover1812

Fourth in command: Rosabelle Alexandra Jenkins, submitted by Readingcutie428

4 more boys still needed!

1. Henry Michael Clark, submitted by BSlover1812

2. Elliot William Eatherly, submitted by emmie113

3. Vincent Storm, submitted by Maya-Wood4ever

4. Lance Storm, submitted by Maya-Wood4ever

5. Blake Joseph Nauleu, submitted by AlphaWriter1

6. Tommy Nathan Jenkins, submitted by Readingcutie428

**If you guys can think of a good name for your clique, PM me!**

**~With her eyes wide shut**


	3. The cliques have arrived

**Hurrah! Every member of each clique has arrived, and I have 3 out of the six boys! In case you are wondering, the clique's names are Chanel #4 and The Iconics. Check the character page to find out what clique your character is in, and how to earn points! **

**The current point standings are:**

**Chanel #4:**

**50 points, all thanks to emmie113 for both clique names, BSlover1812 for her boy entry, and Readingcutie428.**

**The Iconics: **

**25 points, thanks to AlphaWriter1 and Maya-Woods4ever**

**Remember, points improve your clique's social standing, etc, and give you an advantage over the others, so make sure to get points for your clique!**

**1st chapter will come up today!**

**~With her eyes wide shut**


	4. Chloe vs Jasmine

**Hello everyone! I'm back from my vacation! It ran a little longer than expected, so sorry. I just got in today, so I wouldn't have time for the 5 chapters, those will come tommorow. Thanks for being patient!**

**~With her eyes wide shut**

* * *

Chloe sighed. Brushing back her dark hair, she leaned into the mirror to check her makeup, as if she needed to. The Dior mascara set off her chocolate brown eyes, and when mixed with her cranberry Chanel lip stain, it showcased one of her best features: beautiful, rich colored caramel mocha skin. Her outfit hung on the rack, poised and ready for the first day of 8th grade. The turquoise pencil skirt, off-white blouse and kitten heels, matched perfectly.

But after all, everything was perfect today, especially since she had been planning it for a year.

The first day of 8th grade. When everyone would part like the red sea for _HER_, not Massie. When she would get the best lunch table, the jealous looks, the admiring LBRs.

She grinned, because it's pretty easy to be happy when you're about to rule the world.

Jasmine puckered her pink lips as she rubbed on the gloss. Of course she didn't need it, it was just...extra. Icing on a cake, gloss on a beautiful girl. Tan hands pulled back long butter-blond hair as bright green eyes blinked. She had been so excited for today that she hadn't waited till 6:45 to dress as she normally did. The dark wash skinny jeans, white shirt with a large black Chanel logo embossed on it, and the leather jacket hugged her figure. Her neck was adorned with a single tiffany necklace, prominent at her collarbone. The reason for her excitement of course, was the first day of 8th grade. With Massie Block gone, her shot at Alpha of the school was clear- nothing blocking her shot.

And after all, if anything did step into her line of fire, she certainly couldn't guarantee their safety.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Review!**


	5. North and South

**Hi everybody! Thanks for all the awesome reveiws! I just need to annoce a couple of things:**

**1. I need you to pm me if you want a love interest and with what boy (except for Kendall, who already has one)**

**2. So, SO sorry... but 5 chapters are not coming today. My baby cousin is over, and i have to watch her :(**

**3. If you have changed your pen name, let me know so I can make a note of it.**

**Thanks for putting up with this long-ass rant!**

**~With her eyes wide shut**

* * *

Standing by the North entrance of the school, Chloe checked her watch again. She had arrived 5 minutes late than the planned time, and even though her chauffer, Charles, claimed to have driven the car as fast as he could, she did not believe him, with him being 53 and all. Chloe glanced back down to the time, letting out a small huff. At least Elise and Rosabelle had sent her the reasons they were late by text (She had been forgiving because she did know how important their outfits were today) but not only was Emaline not here, she hadn't even sent word about why. True, since Em had been Chloe's beta since first grade, and was more likely to be forgiven than anyone else, it didn't mean she should take advantage of it! She was probably late because of dance or something, but still. She should have sent word. The slamming of a car-door made Chloe glance up from her thoughts. Em emerged from the car and walked quickly to meet her. As usual, the beta looked the definition of perfection. Her ash-blond hair was twisted back into a long fishtail braid, while her ice blue eyes had been carefully rimmed with black liner. Em's heels click-clacked up to where Chloe stood. Once she reached, Emaline posed. "Rating?" she asked, her voice loud in the otherwise silent air. Chloe quickly assessed the girl's fashion choices. Light wash jeans, white blouse, dark brown blazer, and vintage riding boots of the same color that no one other than Em would be able to pull off. "9.3. Nice job." Chloe looked up to the grin on Emaline's face, and couldn't help but smile back. "Anyway, you wouldn't believe what Elijah did today. I was getting ready and he comes in and rips my shirt with his new school scissors but I got out my sewing kit and fixed it up." Em spilled out the words, eyes sparkling, hands indicating the spot where she stitched. Chloe scrutinizing gaze swept over her figure, and seeing no rip, nodded.

Em didn't bother asking why Chloe was so quiet. They both knew.

Waiting not so patiently at the South entrance of school, Jasmine tapped her foot absent-mindly. She wasn't wearing a watch, but she was pretty sure Kendall was late. After all, she had been standing here for what? 5 minutes? Pulling her iPhone out of her pocket, she checked. Just as she had thought. Running a hand through her blond hair, she peered into the morning air. As she glanced toward the road, a large BMW pulled up, deposited a girl, and sped away. If Jasmine didn't know that Kendall liked to do things fast, she would have assumed that she had imagined it all. The beta hurried up to her alpha, stopping right in front of Jasmine's direct line of vision, waiting to be assessed. Her dark feathered hair was clipped up to the side, allowing a clear view at her cat-like green eyes. She had brought out her curvy figure with gray ruffled top, short shorts, and a lace jacket. "9.2." Jasmine said, not even asking her beta to rate her in return. They both knew she was a perfect 10. The morning air was still until Kendall spoke. " You're nervous, aren't you? It's going to be ok, you know that, right?" Jasmine turned away before speaking to Kendall. " No. I'm not nervous, thanks for asking." She answered, speaking in a cool, clipped tone. She _was_ nervous, but she, unlike Kendall, knew Alpha rule #1: Never admit weakness.

* * *

**Reviews would make me happy!**


End file.
